To Where The Wolves Run
by that-australian-chick
Summary: You were running through the forest, breathing heavily and crying out in pain every time you stepped on your left leg. The cold breeze was rushing past your face making it feel like a thousand knives were cutting you all at once. No where was safe, not once they knew who you were, you could run as far and as fast as you could but they would still find you. Please! R&R
1. When All Hope Is Lost

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, so this is my first Supernatural FanFic, I'm so excited and I really hope you like it. Please read and review to help me improve and also so I know if you like it or not. Thanks Guys (= If there are errors please tell me.**

***Kiss, Kiss***

* * *

Chapter 1 - When All Hope Is Lost

You were running through the forest, breathing heavily and crying out in pain every time you stepped on your left leg. The cold breeze was rushing past your face making it feel like a thousand knives were cutting you all at once. No where was safe, not once they knew who you were, you could run as far and as fast as you could but they would still find you.

Still running, not being able to hold back the tears, you felt like your legs were going to collapse on you. "Just keep going!" you yell to yourself through gritted teeth and tears. You were probably at the centre of the forest now, your legs bleeding and pain rushing throughout your entire body. You could hear them, they were catching up quickly and you had no where to run.

You were just about to give up when you ran into something hard and firm. You fell to the floor but before you could hit it fully someone caught you and held you. You opened your eyes to see the emerald eyes of the one and only Dean Winchester. He was screaming your name shaking you to try and knock you out of but it was like everything was slowed down. The only thing you could hear was the very distant voices of the brothers as you slipped into a silent sleep.

* * *

You walked through the doors of the small police station in Illinois, following the sheriff who was taking you to see some files on the missing persons report. This wasn't normally something you would think to be a case but when there is a pattern and it's the same for the last 400 year, thats something worth looking into.

Two hours later, you finished reading the reports and headed back to the motel you were staying at. You got int the door and fell on the bed dramatically, you were so tired and the soft mattress pulled you into the world of sleep even more. You awoke to see the bright sunshine shine through the window, you sat up and checked the cheap clock on the bed side table that read 6:45am. You were glad that you didn't sleep in seeming that you were very tired after six hours of driving the previous day.

You got up and put on nice black skinny jeans and a nice red top that had frills instead of short sleeves, it went down to about the bottom of your thigh but curved at he front and back. It showed off your thin body while still looking professional. You got in you (Fav Colour/Fav Car) and drove of to one of the victims parents house. She was an eight year old girl, but not the first. A child that is six months older than the previous one is taken. A six month old was taken, then a one year old, then one and six months, then a two year old and then two and six months. The pattern keeps going until it reaches a ten year old, thats the last and who ever it is, is already up to eight.

Once you got to the families house, you grabbed a child services badge from the box that all your fake ID's were in. You walked up to the door and were invited inside by the family.

You got some information and other facts that could help with the hunt. You were just about to leave when you heard a knock at the door. When you opened it to leave, you saw none other than the Winchester's, standing in their suites looking a bit shocked at what you were doing there. You just kept walking though, your facial expression looked a bit angry but you just kept walking and jumped into your (Fav Car) and drove away.


	2. Your Past Is My Past

Chapter 2 - Your Past Is My Past

When you were a child, your dad was the only one to look after you. Your mother died in birth and he just couldn't leave you with any one else. He always made sure you were properly fed and that you never got bored or lonely. Every weekend he would drive for two and a half hours just so you could go see your best friend Jo, at the Roadhouse. Mary treated the both of you like daughters and you, Jo and Dean were like brothers and sisters. At the time, you were all about 4, except for Sam, Mary was about three months pregnant with him. You had the best time, playing in the mud, pushing each other on the swings and driving down to the beach with everyone. They were the memories you cherished the most.

You three had been friends since you were two, which was really only two years then you moved. There days after Sam was born, you and your dad moved to Chicago, a big city with plenty of monsters to hunt. Of course at the time you had no idea what hunting was or that your dad was an ex-hunter himself, but you did know something was strange with your family. Especially when you were six and your dad always dropped you off a uncle Bobby's, (he wasn't really your uncle but thats what you called him because he seemed like family) you once stayed for five days straight before you saw your dad again.

A couple of moths later, your dad got a phone call while he was helping you with your homework. John and him were like brothers, they would die for each other, literally. John had told your dad about Mary, he was crying through the phone call, you could tell because your dad was crying too. He came upstairs to your bedroom after to tell you that Mary had passed away. You couldn't believe it and didn't want to.

For days on end, you kept telling yourself that you were accepting it and working through it. But the truth was that you weren't, you couldn't sleep at night and had trouble concentrating on almost everything. You developed anxiety and had panic attacks almost daily. Your dad didn't know what to do anymore, you had been to therapists and doctors but all they could tell you was that you just needed time. Your dad knew that wasn't an answer and so did you.

As soon as you turned eight and told your dad you were scared of something under the bed, he told you everything about the paranormal world. You thought it was just the anxiety making you aware of things that aren't really there but it was all real. You killed your first vampire when you were ten, your dad was so proud of you, even though this wasn't the life he or your mother wanted for you.

When you turned 13, your dad had dropped you off to live with Bobby for a couple of days. You were so excited because you hadn't seen him in about three years. On the second day you were there, John dropped Sam and Dean off, that was the first time you had ever seen Sam, Dean didn't look much different. As soon as John pulled up, you and Bobby walked out the front to see who it was. As soon as he saw you, he called out your name, you ran to him and he picked you up into a big hug. For some weird reason, you looked so similar to Mary in every way, you even had her golden curls.

Dean was excited to see you and gave you a hug as well but sam was confused as to who you were. When you got inside and Bobby explained everything, you and Sam became quite good friends, just like Mary said you would before you left. After 2 more days, your dad still hadn't returned and you were getting worried. Bobby had been trying his cell all day but he wasn't answering. That was when he got a call back from an officer saying the phone was found at a murder investigation. The werewolves your dad was hunting tortured him for four days before they killed him when he tried to escape. When John came in and told you the news, you couldn't breath. You had a panic attack but worse than ever before. They called an ambulance and tried to keep you awake, but it didn't matter, nothing could bring you back.


	3. We All Have Secrets Of Our Own

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading. I'll probably be uploading a chapter a day or maybe more. I have an idea of where this story is going so I hope I stick to it. Please review and tell me what you think, if I have any errors please let me know so I can fix them, thanks a bunch *kiss, kiss***

**PS: After the line break, it continues from when you had the heart attack after John told you that your dad had died. Sorry if it seems confusing.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - We All Have Secrets Of Our Own

You reached the motel after you had stopped and gotten something to eat. The girl's parents house was an hour away, so by the time you got back it was late. You were just about to put the key in the lock when you saw it was already open, you grabbed the gun from the waistband of your pants and made your way into the darkness slowly.

As you walked through the door, you flicked on the light in one smooth motion and then you stood up straight, looking pissed. You weren't really that shocked to see the Winchesters standing there looking at you. "Hey, we uh, need to talk" said Dean, looking at Sam as he said 'we'. "ok" You said, like you didn't care. You put your gun back into your pants and closed the doors, throwing the keys on the nearest dresser.

After the Winchesters explained everything, you feel like you couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in around you and you think you were having a panic attack. Which was weird because you hadn't had one in what felt like forever.

* * *

When you came back into the real world, you could hear the beeping of a hospital machine. You looked around the room to find John by your side, holding your hand. He looked up to see you were awake "Hey" he said in a gruff but gentle voice. A single tear fell down your cheek and he wiped it away. You couldn't bare to think what it was like not having your dad with you. You didn't think you would be able to cope. John explained how Bobby had taken the boys to the café area but you didn't care about that, you wanted to know what had happened.

You sat there and listened to John tell you that there were a pack of Alpha werewolves on a mission and your dad hunting them wasn't helping. They thought that he knew where the young but powerful bater was but he had no idea. They captured and tortured him for days until they turned their backs for a minute and he was gone, running off into the distant night, trying to save himself. Their leader, Kali clawed his throat out with her toe-claws (not sure if that is a thing, but it is now (= )

He finished telling you and all of a sudden your heart raced with hatred, you wanted them dead, even if you had to rip every part of this god forsaken hunk of dirt to find them. You would find and you would kill them and avenge your father, allowing him to rest in peace knowing the job is done.

Two days later, you got out of the hospital and went to go back to Bobby's, just for a little while until you could run away, from everything. Dean knew your plan though, he had felt the same way when Mary died. You were the one who rang him up and told him everything was going to be Ok, he didn't believe you but you weren't giving up. You were very stubborn and would never give up on anything, you weren't a quitter and neither was your dad.

Dean had come up to 'your' room at Bobby's to try and talk to you. He really didn't want you to leave. You were so tired of everyone telling you how sorry they were, they had no idea and Dean just being there, saying it again just made you snap. He started to talk but as soon as he did you went off at him, yelling through the tears streaming down your face saying that it wasn't 'ok'. He just stood there, looking shocked at what was coming out your mouth. He knew you were stubborn and he probably couldn't talk you out of it but you'd never hurt anyone before, emotionally or physically.

When you were out of breath you stopped, brushing the hair back out of your face. He asked what was wrong and you just told him you were tired of people saying they're sorry. So he did the only thing that pushed you fully over the edge. He said in a firm voice for a 13 year old, "I'm Sorry". That was it, you couldn't take it anymore. You screamed and left, he didn't mean to make you leave, he only wanted you to see that he really was sorry. And for that, you'll always hate him.


	4. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

**AUTHORS NOTE: There will be no more flash backs to the past. Everything that happens now is in the present. This might be confusing with the timelines and stuff but I hope you can understand it clearly. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the story will hopefully start to pick up from here. (-=**

***Kiss, Kiss***

* * *

Chapter 4 - You Can Run But You Can't Hide

Sam had laid you down onto the floor and Dean was rushing to get a cool, wet cloth from the bathroom, just like John had done all those years ago. You were breathing harshly just staring at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on staying awake. After your last panic attack almost put you in a coma, the doctors had told you how you could calm your self down and stop one if it happened. You had never needed to try it though, that was the last one you had, had since now. After about five minutes, you sat up, breathing out slowly to calm your body down. You looked at Sam and Dean and said two single words "I'm ready".

The werewolf that had killed your dad was in town, she was looking for another bater, Scott Mc Call. As soon as the Winchesters had mentioned that name you immediately went quiet, they hadn't notice since you really hadn't said anything anyway. They didn't know but he was your half brother. he was younger than you but when your dad found out his one night stand was pregnant, he immediately put him up for adoption when the mother strangely disappeared straight after the birth. Your dad didn't want to fail him like he failed you (even though you didn't see it that way) so he gave him up, it was hard but it was the right thing to do. They had given him to the Mc Call's, hence the reason his name isn't the same as yours but they kept his first name as Scott.

Since Kali was back in town and she was the one who killed your dad, they thought it was only fair they invited you in on the hunt, but even if they hadn't, you'd be killing her anyway. You were still pretty angry at Dean and he could see that. Sam was kind of confused but didn't want to say anything and neither did Dean. You loaded up your duffle bag and got into the Impala with the Winchesters. you were going to the house in which the only eight and a half year old lived. It was a small town so there wasn't really that many kids.

The car ride there was really awkward…. for them. You were just minding your own business in the back but you could tell Sam wanted to know what had happened. The last time he saw you, you might have been a bit broken but you still talked and laughed ALOT! . Now, there was nothing but absolute silence and you could tell it wasn't going to get any better because Sam kept clearing his throat. He only did that when an awkward moment occurred, it was a habit.

You were waiting outside the child's house for her to strike, gun in hand filled with a silver bullet. There was no sign of anyone until the little girl screamed and sent Sam and Dean running, telling you to stay there in case she came out. You got out the car into the cool night air, looking around cautiously for anyone who went near the house. You were just about to turn around and check on the street you were parked on but as you did, something big and heavy smashed into the side of your head. Whatever it was sent you flying to the floor, knocking you into a deep sleep.

When you awoke, you could feel cool chains around your wrists and ankles. You were chained up tight with your legs standing a meter apart on the floor and your arms at shoulder height. As you looked up your (Hair Length), (Hair Colour) hair was all you could see, it was right in front of your eyes, the sweat holding it there. It was hot in there on purpose, whoever had you wanted to make sure that you would sweat quicker so you would break easy just for a glass of water. You knew this trick though and you weren't going to give in, not before they even started.

The lights in the room flicked on, they were a dull red colour, about six of them on the roof like in a classroom at school. You could see know that the walls were cement, so was the floor. Just to make it even worse, the door was cement as well, making it even harder to try and escape.

The dark figure emerged from the door of the large, dim lit room, pushing a tray of what looked like surgery tools on it. As they stepped into the light you recognised them, it was Kali, the werewolf that killed your father. She knew exactly who you were and she wanted to torture you just like she did to your dad. But this time instead of her killing you, she wanted Scott to do it. She had found the powerful bater who had no idea he was even special, he just wanted to be a normal kid. But no, that could never happen if you were a/an (Last Name).


	5. Shall We Get Started

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I didn't go into to much detail about getting tortured, I skipped a couple of days but I really didn't want to write anything to disturbing, well….. you know besides this but yeh….. =D**

***Kiss, Kiss my lovely readers***

* * *

Chapter 5 - Shall We Get Started

She walked over to you, lifting your chin up so you were forced to look at her. You could hear her toe claws against the cold, hard floor, leaving scratches where she stepped. As much as you just wanted to scream, she had tied a rag from your mouth to the back of your head to keep you from talking.

"Shall we get started then?" she said with an evil laugh, throwing her head back while holding a knife in her right hand. With her left hand, she grabbed the neckline of your shirt and pulled it down a bit. She began to cut along your collarbone on both sides until it created a very wide V. You screamed out in pain as the blade felt like fire against your skin. She retrieved her knife and went to grab something else. When she came back over, she reached up to your hand and started pulling each fingernail off, one by one while singing 'this little piggy went…'.

After she had pulled all your nails off slowly and painfully, you still hadn't given in and you wouldn't. She stood up and looked at you and huffed, "you really think your gonna last huh?" she said with an evil smirk to her lips. "Well I'll just have to make sure that you don't (First Name) (Last Name), she said slowly, letting the words roll off her tongue. You really were't sure how long you were going to last now that she knew you were trying.

She turned around "I'll be back soon" she said with a smile in her voice, your heart sped up and she heard it. She gave a small laugh and continued to walk out the room. You had no idea where you were or what to do, so you cried, you just let it all out. The anger, all the feelings you have bottled up inside you and all your hatred. But most of all, you cried because you were so alone. Everyone who had ever tried to help you had just turned your back on, ever since your dad died you rejected everyone, no matter who they were. You even turned your back on your best friend Dean, now you were even more ashamed than before.

You had cried so hard the previous night that you passed out because you were so exhausted. The only way you could tell whether it was day or night was because you could see under the cement door. There was the tiniest gap, about 2cm high, the sunlight would shine through in the mornings but disappear throughout the rest if the day. You were guessing because you were mostly like in a forest, the town was surrounded by a massive one that no one goes into, the perfect place to torture someone. They could scream all they wanted but no one could hear them, or you, in this matter.

* * *

All this torturing had gone on for three days now, you were literally ripped to shreds. Your body was covered in cuts, bruises and blood but you never gave in. Kali got so frustrated at you that she grabbed your between your ankle and your knee on your left leg and she bent it. She snapped the bone, you screamed so loud the next town over should've known you were there. You couldn't hold back the tears you cried as you screamed, she kept squeezing it so it hurt. She was laughing out when two men (you guessed they were men by the sound of their voices) came in though a door behind you, although you couldn't see them you could hear.

The door they had came through hadn't made a difference to the lighting, meaning it wasn't just one room but maybe a small abandon house. "We've got him" one of them said in a deep voice, she smiled at you and then got up and followed them. You could hear her toe claws clattering the whole way. As soon as she left you slid your wrist free of the chain. She had cut you so much that the blood and sweat had allowed your hands access through the chain. You then untied your other arm and leg, wincing at the pain your left leg was in after being forced to stand on it when it was broken.

You didn't waste any time throwing the door inferno of you open and rushing out into the night. If there was one thing you were going to do before you died, it was going to be to get somewhere peaceful. You looked back behind you to the small cement shack. Then you turned and ran for it.

* * *

As Kali stepped back into the room, she had a smile on her face and the two men following her with a third in the middle, a bag over their head. Her smile faded as she saw the empty room, the exit door letting the cold air touch her skin. "No!" she screamed so loud you could hear her, you obviously weren't that far away, not yet.


	6. Time Is Running Out

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please! Please! Please! Please! tell me whether I should keep going and explain what happens next or if I should just end it here. I would really appreciate knowing what you want me to do with the story. Don't forget to tell me what you think of the chapter either. (-=**

***Kiss, Kiss readers***

* * *

Chapter 6 - Time Is Running Out

You were running through the forest, breathing heavily and crying out in pain every time you stepped on your left leg. The cold breeze was rushing past your face making it feel like a thousand knives were cutting you all at once. No where was safe, not once they knew who you were, you could run as far and as fast as you could but they would still find you.

Still running, not being able to hold back the tears, you felt like your legs were going to collapse on you. "Just keep going!" you yell to yourself through gritted teeth and tears. You were probably at the centre of the forest now, your legs bleeding and pain rushing throughout your entire body. You could hear them, they were catching up quickly and you had no where to run.

You were just about to give up when you ran into something hard and firm. You fell to the floor but before you could hit it fully someone caught you and held you. You opened your eyes to see the emerald eyes of the one and only Dean Winchester. He was screaming your name shaking you to try and knock you out of it but it was like everything was slowed down. The only thing you could hear was the very distant voices of the brothers as you slipped into a silent sleep.

* * *

You could feel the crackle of the leaves beneath you as you clenched your fists in pain, you obviously weren't out of the forest yet. As you opened your eyes you could still see the moon high in the sky, yet you were alone. In the distance you could hear gun shots, you jumped to your feet, wincing out from the pain you were in. The Winchesters had come only to find your broken body unconscious in their arms, this killed them. They swore to your dad that if something happened they would always look out for you, but now they've failed. As you started to run, you heard another shot in the other direction. The sound waves were bouncing around from tree to tree, you couldn't hear where it was coming from.

You turned around and ran in the direction it just came from, you were holding your left leg as you ran, clenching your teeth tightly together. You were almost there, so close when all of a sudden *bang!*. Someone had ran straight into you, nocking you down. When you were about to kick their ass with what strength you had left, they removed the bag from their head. "S-S-Scott?" you had said, in a weak voice that was barely a whisper. He looked at you, surprised that you knew his name, he looked confused as well. You had a lot of explaining to do.

As you were about to say something, another gunshot had gone off, this one closer. He immediately grabbed you by the wrist and started running, taking you with him. You were yelling at him to stop, you had to go back and help the Winchesters, not to mention you couldn't run for to much longer as you did have a broken leg.

When you literally screamed at him to stop, he did, looking at you as if to say he was sorry with his eyes. He looked so much like your dad, you just wanted to hug him and tell him you were sorry but, well that might be a bit awkward….. you know… seeming the situation. He just stood their, his eyes following yours, did he recognise you? He did have a photo of you and your dad when you were about 12. In all honestly, you didn't really look that much different.

* * *

As soon as the next shot went off, you didn't hesitate to run. You went as far as your little tooty legs would take you. (which really wasn't as far as you kinda hoped) When you reached the source of the gunshot sound, you saw Sam passed out on the ground near a tree, his head bleeding. Dean, on the other hand was fighting Kali with a silver blade


End file.
